fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Chase Jackson
Summary Chase is an OC created by Dragonmasterxyz. Chase is one of the primary 4 protagonists of Yuracion Absolon. He is a member of the Neo Holy Order and is the Quasar Dragon of the group. He is the grandson of Kasairyu and the son of Yvonne and Vice. He is the twin brother of Loki and older brother of Vergil, Rui and Keenan. He is also the mentor of Aegis and Nuova. Appearance and Personality During the first four arcs Chase wears a black and red jacket, with black pants and black boots that have a red gem on them. He also wears a jacket underneath with a cross pendant that also has a red gem in the middle. He wears multiple belts that actually conceal multiple daggers. He also wears pitch black gloves. His right glove has a special mark on it. Underneath his second jacket is a combat shirt. Chase is shown to be quite muscular and he stands at 6'3". He and Loki are technically identical twins. However, Chase is seen as the more threatening and meaner looking of the two due to his sharp but lazy eyes. On his arms he has bandages that serve as seals for his full power. Chase is a very calm and laid-back person. He loves to have fun and relax. His most prominent character trait is his sarcasm. He is very snarky and will often make a smart comment no matter what. He is very nonchalant about many things and it is hard to take him by surprise. He is noted to actually be a "teddy bear" inside. He secretly loves cute and fluffy things, this is something only Kira knows. He is also stated to be a tsundere as well as while he acts like he doesn't care, he truly does...deeply. It is next to impossible to make him lose his composure (Unless your name is Reinhard) and he is known to be incredibly hard to read. This is a trait that makes him even more effective in battle. Chase is also known for his ideology of "Never giving up on life." This is explained more in-depth by Chase himself in the series. Basically, his rule is that one should never just give up on living and always fight to the very end. However, he doesn't mean one should not sacrifice themselves for others. By his logic, that wouldn't be giving up on life as the life you've sacrificed still lives on in the person(s) you've saved. He dislikes people who give up on themselves and at times won't even help said person in need. Of course he also does not include those that are not physical able to do so as well. He also has a soft spot for kids as he knows they cannot always properly defend themselves against the cruel reality of the world. Kasairyu calls Chase the "Ultimate Contradiction." He is: "The Best Friend and Worst Friend a person could have." "The Biggest Sweatheart or the Biggest Asshole." "An extreme workaholic and extremely lazy." "The Most Competent and Least Competent" "And the least Destructive and Most Destructive." Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Chase (Caius) Yvell Jackson Origin: Yuracion Absolon (Xros Revolution) Gender: Male Age: 16 (Beginning), 18(End) Classification: Human/Quasar Dragon Hybrid, Neo Holy Order Member, Human/Cherubim Hybrid Date of Birth: July 19, 50XX * Zodiac/Horoscope: Cancer Birthplace: Yuracion Nexus Dimension Weight: 180 lbs Height: 6'3" Likes: Fluffy and cute things, sweets Dislikes: People who give up on life Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Sleeping, Reading Manga Values: Life, Friends and Family Martial Status: Not Married Status: Alive Affiliation: Yuracion Nexus, Neo Holy Order Previous Affiliation: N/A Themes: Crimson Blood Stats Tier: 3-B | Low 2-C | 2-B | High 2-A | Low 1-B | 1-A | At least High 1-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Yuracion Energy Mastery, Acausality, Reality Warping, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Durability Negation, Reactive Evolution, Can attack non-corporeal foes, Forcefield Creation, Reality Warping, Fire Manipulation, Conceptual Erasure, Light Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, His Eternal Flame attacks can weaken the effects of his opponent's abilities or just flat out nullify them, If he traps someone in time, he can completely nullify an opponent's special abilities, Causality Manipulation, Can trap beings beyond time in time due to his Holy Order powers. Existence Erasure, Teleportation, Statistics Amplification, Anti-Regen (High Godly), Resurrection and Acausality. Healing, Resistance to Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, BFR, Existence Erasure and Conceptual Attacks, Nonexistence Erasure, Time Paradox Immunity, Can kill abstracts, Can overwrite Power Nullification, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 8) | Regeneration (True-Godly), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Regen Negation (True-Godly), Immortality (Type 10) Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy level+ (Destroyed countless galaxies filled with negative Yuracion energy with one extremely casual attack) | Universe Level+ (Fought and defeated Aegis who is far superior to Adrian) | Multiverse Level ''' (Fought Slayer with Loki. It is implied that they could've won individually after a long fight and only teamed up to speed things up) | '''High Multiverse Level+ (After getting his "final" limiter removed he trained for 5 months like everyone else. After training Kasairyu stated that they gained the power to destroy an infinite amount of 5-Dimensional space. Their power was stated to match that of Yvonne and Vice.) | Low Hyperverse level (Managed to effortlessly fight off Equilis soldiers and monsters. Each one of these foes has 11-Dimensional power. Is stronger than Calvin who defeated Arcana who reached 12-D power.)| Outerverse level (Had his final limiter removed in which allowed him to be above dimensions and to be able to match the Yuracion Devas.)| At least High Complex Multiverse level (While generally restricted.) Speed: Massively FTL+ ( Can cross trillions of galaxies in 3 minutes. Can casually react to an attack from a Harvester from 1 universe and trillions of galaxies away) | Immeasurable ''' (He like his other allies were able to transcend Time and Space completely)| '''Irrelevant | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Galactic Class | Universal+ | Multiversal | High Multiversal+ | Low Hyperversal | Outerversal | At least High Complex Multiversal Durability: Multi-Galaxy Level+ | Universe Level+ | Multverse Level | High Multiverse Level+ | Low Hyperverse level | Outerverse level | At least High Complex Multiverse level Standard Equipment: Dialtempora (Sword, Piano wires, Dual Pistols and Daggers, Bazooka, Grenades and Rocket Launcher and its most powerful form in which is an Energy Katana.) Stamina: Nigh Limitless| Limitless Range: Multi Galactic | Universal | Multiversal+ | Infinite Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: Cold temperatures(weakens him slightly) and Vegetation(Kryptonite of Quasar Dragons.) Notable Attacks and Techniques: *'Blaze Edge': Sends out a wave of flame blades. can also go across the ground. *'Crimson Eyes': Instantly Slows down time while his eyes glow red. *'Grand Light Quasar': Unleashes a blast of Eternal Flames. *'Quasar Claw': Covers his hand in Eternal Flames that cut through durability. Used for melee. *'Akashi Scales': Uses his daggers to strike opponents. can wipe away existence of anything hit. Only usable when in near death. Cannot be stopped. Activates automatically when in a critical state and is absolutely instantaneous. *'Inferno Sting': Stabs opponents at high speeds with a fiery blade. *'Quasar Step:' A dodge technique in which Caius dashes past his opponent to dodge an attack and to get a free attack from behind. A fake out tactic. *'Absolute Burn': Encases Caius in Eternal Flames and charges to opponent at high speeds. Can burn through almost anything. Even the sun. *'Judge Force:' With some power of the Judgement Arcana handed down by his father Vice, Chase can disassemble atoms and attacks. *'Negatia:' An arte that allows him to be immune to vegetation for 12 hours. *'Quasar Arte: Obivion:' Chase traps his opponents with Arte Circles. He then causes a pillar of black and red Eternal Flames. This attack bypasses resistances and either severly damages the foe(s) or completely erases their existence. This attack negates Regeneration and Resurrection. It also bypasses conventional and unconventional durability. Key: Yuracion Tournament Arc | Bellum Regionis Arc | Amatagarai Arc | Hornet Awakening Arc and Haze Betrayal Arc | Equilis Rebellion Arc | Limiter Release Arc and Beyond | Restricted Others Notable Victories: Seth Masterson(Potents) Seth's File(Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Transcendents Category:Dragonmasterxyz's Pages Category:Dragon Category:Swordsman Category:Xros Revolution Category:Reality Warpers Category:Atom Users Category:Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teenagers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Hax Category:Angels Category:Concept Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Healers Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Causality Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Barrier Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1